1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of mixing a plurality of gas flows, e.g. two gas flows, which may be at different temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas mixers of the static type having fixed swirl bodies such as baffles in the gas mixing conduit are well known in practice. A disadvantage of these conventional gas mixers of the static type is that mixing is not quickly achieved, so that they require a great installation length.
GB-A-612012 describes a gas mixer of the static type in which two air flows of different temperatures are each sub-divided into a number of streams which are "interleaved" i.e. emerge into a mixing zone from an array of parallel elongate slots with the streams of the respective flows alternating along the array. It is said that good mixing is promoted by the turbulent state of the air caused by the passage of air between the closely adjacent walls. In fact the use of narrow slots will tend to produce laminar flow.
FR-A-1 235 255 discloses a similar mixer using a bent metallic sheet to provide an array of the parallel slots for two gas flows of different temperatures.